The Love That Kills Yaoi Lemon
by smilycat
Summary: this is a lemon for all the yaoi fans out there this goes with the story 'The Love That Kills' so read that before this p.s Jacob is the little brother jase is the big brother (incest and rape...)


The love that kills YAOI

**A/N: this is a lemon for the love that kills this is what happened before Jase had that heart with the J carved into his chest and also this is for my friend piper so…Merry Christmas Piper ~ (p.s by the end of writing this I felt dirty-ish)**

**WARNING FOR ALL NON-YAOI OR INCESSED FANS PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. THIS IS A HARD LEMON WITH SOME WEIRD STUFF IN IT! ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST WRITTEN LEMON EVER!**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

I watch as my brother struggle at his restraints and I grin, amused. "Hm how fitting brother…you bound to a bed. So…defenseless and vulnerable." I say getting up from the side of the bed. I walk over to the medicines I have laid out. I carefully looked at them and finally spot it. It's a powerful aphrodisiac that lasts until the victim has been satisfied five times. I grin as I quickly pick up the bottle and grab a syringe from the organized pile. I fill it to the brim which doubles the dosage I should actually give him. "This is my own personally made aphrodisiac brother I hope you enjoy it!" I say walking toward him and injecting the serum in his arm. His muffled cries makes my member twitch in anticipation for what's to come as he slowly goes silent and eyes glaze over in forced lust.

**(5 minutes later)**

**Jase's P.O.V**

'W-why is it so hot in here?' I question shifting slowly. I groan as I my pants rub my semi-erect member as I shift. "Ahaha seems the drug is working hm brother? And you look uncomfortable~" he said reaching for my pants. I attempt to struggle but stop as he slowly unbuttons and unzips my jeans. I moan out as my now erect member is freed from one of its confines. I moan out again as he rubs me through my boxers. 'f-fuck this I-I need him' I scream in my head. I do the one thing I haven't done I awhile or ever I mewl pitifully. He looks up and smirks. He lets my left leg free. I take the opportunity of my free leg to hook it around his waist pushing him closer to my aching member. He chuckles, as he slowly pulls off my boxers. My erection pops free and stands tall. But I still hiss as cold air hits my hot member. "Do you want me to help you brother?" he asks innocently. I don't hesitate to nod. He scoots back and grabs my member, stoking it for a moment. He then leans down and blows on it teasingly. I moan and push him closer with my free leg. "Now now brother what ever shall I do with you?" he said setting up and coming closer to my face. He reaches and takes the wadded cloth out of my mouth. I gasp at this new found freedom. "What do you want me to do?" he asks staring at me expectantly. "S-suck me o-off and untie me" I say looking at him. He nods and unties me fully. I quickly discard the rest of my clothing. He pushes me back down and kisses my lips lightly. My mind is so clouded with lust that I don't register as this being my brother but Sam my crush. "P-please" I beg grabbing his head and directing toward my neglected member. He submits and lowers his head and wraps his lips around the tip. I groan as he licks the underside before he starts a slow rhythm that's steadily building up. I gasp as I feel his teeth scrap the sensitive underside of my members head and that's all it took to make me cum screaming Sam's name.

I gasp for breath as my mind clears, but only to see the angry face of my brother. As quickly as I found freedom I was tied back up again. But not gaged again like before. "You scream HER name instead of mine?! Oh brother you're worthless and blind…so how about I let you see the light of your mistake?" he stated darkly. I gasp and shake my head no frantically as he strips out of his clothes and positions himself above my erect member. He slides down slowly and moans in satisfaction as he sits on my pelvis, my member fully sheathed inside him. "Is this what you want brother? Does this please you?" he hisses rocking his hips back and forth. I stare in horror as he lifts up and slams back down on my dick. I chew my lip to hold back the string of moans threating to rip out of my throat.

**Jacobs P.O.V **

I slam back down over and over on his cock and grind my hips down painfully down on his. I can hear his pleas for me to stop. But I don't I have to be filled with him. I grind my hips harder and feel him twitch deep inside me. I groan as I feel his hot cum coat my inner walls. He whimpers as I start a faster pace building him up to another climax. But im nowhere near my own. "Brother please stop!" Jase yells. But that just makes me even hornier. So I lean over and start to play with his erect left nipples. I start to roll it between my index finger and thumb while I attack the other with my mouth. I roll it between my teeth and bit down lightly. I hear him gasp at the sudden spike in pleasure.

"Gaha" he yells as he cums once again. I moan at the familiar sensation returning and reluctantly detach myself from his red nipples to speak. "Brother~ how about you work with me and fuck me till I can't walk ne~? Then ill let you gooo." I coo breathily. He doesn't answer so I playfully flick his nipple and he lets out a groan. "What's your answer brother?" I ask moving up and down on his member again. "N-no" he moans out. I growl and move faster pushing him deeper inside me. He whimpers as he cums again. "But your enjoying this so much" I pant out.

**Jase's P.O.V**

'G-god here it comes again that feeling of floating.' I think in a slight daze. "I'll ask you again. I'll let you go if you fuck Me." he said grinding down. 'W-what should I do? But god it feels so good…no that's your little brother! Fuck it.' I think as I shake my head yes. He squeaks in excitement as he unties me. Once my limbs are free I flip us over so im on top and he's on his back. I then grip his hips tightly so that it's sure to leave painful bruises and start a fast pace. He groans and wraps his legs around my waist pulling me deeper. I angle my hips looking for that one spot that will make him see stars. After a few tries I find it because he clamps down on me suddenly. "S-so tight" I moan out thrusting in faster and harder than before. 'I want to make him pay for killing my friends and my crush. SO ILL BREAK HIM!'I think demonically. I pull all the way out and flip him on his stomach his ass high in the air. I look and see my cum slowly leaking out of his hole and trickle down his milky thighs. I shudder and grip his hips and plunge back in roughly. I smile as he yelps in surprise and pain as I grab his member and squeeze it painfully. "Ugh p-please be gentler" he murmurs. I laugh at his sudden change of heart. "Did you show mercy to my friends BROTHER?!" I ask venomously. He whimpers as I squeeze him again. "S-stop I don't want this anymore!" he screams shrinking away. I growl and grip his hips tighter, ignoring his pleas for forgiveness. I lean closer to his ear. "Im going to make you regret you were ever born you sick fuck." I whisper hotly. He whimpers as I pull out and flip him on his back again. I crawl up until my cock is right in front of his lips. "Suck it." I command. He shakes his head no, fear in his brown eyes. I growl and push his mouth open and thrust in. He gags as I start to face fuck him roughly. I force him to deep throat me as he gags once more on my sudden action. I moan, thrusting in and out at an extremely fast pace. I pull out slightly as I cum so he can taste it. "Swallow all of it." I command. He looks at me pleadingly as he swallows it all. I lean back sitting on his legs panting. I look around the room groggily when I spot the aphrodisiac from earlier and the syringe. I grab them and fill it up and inject it into him. He doesn't fight me because he's exhausted. Five minutes later he groans and turns to me lust evident in his eyes. He slowly wraps his arms around my neck. "Fuck me till I scream Jase." He whispers. I meet his statement with thrusting in once again roughly. It doesn't take him long to cum it shooting all over his chest and on both of our stomachs. I climax after a few more hard thrusts. I pull out and look down at him to see him deathly pale. I look down to where my dick had been moments before to see a steady stream of blood flowing out from it. I grin in satisfaction. I lay down beside him wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer to my chest. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I relies I just raped my little brother. I pull away slightly and kiss the top of his sweat soaked brown hair. "C-can you ever forgive me brother?" I whisper tightening my grip on him. He mewls as I accidently push on his lower back. "I-I don't blame you" Jacob whispers before falling unconscious.

**Sorry reader had to have a sweet ending for my yaoi couple~!**


End file.
